


Pusher

by fatalanoxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Artsy, Drarry, Hurt, Inspired by Art, M/M, coffeeshop, jest to dziwna wizja ale nie bede za nia przepraszac
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalanoxia/pseuds/fatalanoxia
Summary: Draco i Harry spotykają się po latach i nie wszystko jest tak oczywistym jak było.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	1. {1}

Gdyby za bycie niezrozumianym artystą ktokolwiek chciał płacić, Harry Potter prawdopodobnie już dawno temu spałby na pieniądzach.

Od dłuższego czasu chłopak dosłownie dzień w dzień snuł się bez celu po ulicach Londynu próbując znaleźć inspirację do czegoś, czegokolwiek. Natchnienie jednak uparcie nie przychodziło, a on zaczynał być coraz bardziej sfrustrowany i zniesmaczony własną stagnacją.

Słowa nie chciały układać się w zdania, wiersze nie miały sensu, a proza wychodziła mu mdło jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.   
Rysunki z kolei były jakby nie jego, zawsze czegoś im brakowało, kresce brakowało charakteru, a on sam nie mógł dopatrzeć się gdzie popełnia błąd.

Krótko mówiąc, Harry Potter miał kryzys jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu i za cholerę nie wiedział co na to poradzić.

Kolejne dni mijały, jego współlokator zaczął przeklinać go na głos, a Potter nadal kręcił się smętnie między mieszkaniem a chłodnymi ulicami. Któregoś dnia, prawdopodobnie w środku października, kiedy wiatr stał się zdecydowanie zbyt porywisty, a na niebie znowu zawisły groźne chmury, czarnowłosy chłopak stwierdził, że to całkiem dobra okazja, żeby odwiedzić swoją niegdyś ukochaną kawiarnię. Niechętnie przestał w niej bywać już jakiś czas temu kiedy z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn zaczęły się tam schodzić prawdziwe tłumy, a on raczej nie należał do najbardziej społecznych osób na w Londynie, Anglii ani nawet całym świecie. Tego dnia jednak miał szczęście, bo tylko kilka miejsc było zajętych, a obite miękkim, czerwonym materiałem fotele zdecydowanie zachęcały żeby usiąść w nich z książką.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem kiedy okazało się, że jedna z baristek nadal pamięta jaką kawę zawsze kupował, a potem skierował się do miejsca w najdalszym rogu pomieszczenia.

Gdzieś z tyłu słyszał smutny głos Keatona Hensona śpiewającego o kolejnym życiowym zawodzie i mimo, że już trzymał książkę na kolanach, zupełnie nie mógł skupić się na tekście, bezwiednie zalany falą niechcianych wspomnień.

Na skraju świadomości pojawiały się niechciane urywki rozmów i obrazy, o których starał się zapomnieć od momentu, w którym porzucił życie w magicznym świecie.

Fakt, nadal korzystał z magii, nie bywał jednak w miejscach powiązanych z magią, ani nie utrzymywał żadnych kontaktów z czasów szkolnych. Jak się okazało, złoty chłopiec nie miał ani siły ani zdrowia żeby do końca życia zmagać się z reporterami śledzącymi każdy jego krok, ani z całą tą otoczką bohaterstwa zbudowaną wkoło niego przez społeczeństwo.

Przed oczami stanął mu już nie aż tak bardzo wyraźny obraz Hogwartu, teraz jednak dostrzegał w nim tylko piękną architekturę zaklętą na wieki w strzelistych wieżach i kolumnach, które mógłby namalować, a całe ciepło, które kiedyś czuł na myśl o szkole, jakby gdzieś uleciało.

Potem pojawił się Ron, jego szczery uśmiech, piegi na nosie i Pottera zalała kolejna niechciana fala sentymentu. Z Weasleyem nie rozmawiał od dawien dawna i wiedział o nim mniej więcej tyle, że chłopak związał się ze swoją niezbyt inteligentną dziewczyną z przeszłości, Lavender. Wydawało mu się też, że jego dawny przyjaciel chyba żył z nią gdzieś w Greenwich, tego jednak Harry nie był pewien.

Następna przypomniała mu się Hermiona, aktualnie robiąca błyskotliwą karierę w polityce. Zdarzyło mu się nawet zamienić z nią sporadycznie kilka listów, nie były to jednak ani emocjonalne felietony ani nic z tych rzeczy, raczej parę suchych faktów okraszonych ładnie brzmiącymi słowami. O Granger więcej dowiedział się ze szmatławych gazet, które przeglądał od czasu do czasu z braku alternatyw, a w których bardzo głośno komentowano niespodziewany związek Hermiony z Pansy Parkinson, która razem z nią pięła się coraz wyżej w hierarchii pracowników Ministerstwa Magii.

Twarze i obrazy miejsc niemal brutalnie powoli przesuwały mu się pod powiekami, a Potter bez większego zdziwienia stwierdził, że tylko przez kilka sekund byłby gotowy powiedzieć, że za tym tęskni.

W jego cichym, mugolskim życiu było mu zdecydowanie lepiej. Nikt niczego od niego nie chciał, nikt niczego nie oczekiwał ani nie wymagał od niego cholernego ratowania świata, a Phil, chłopak z którym wynajmował mieszkanie, był najlepszym współlokatorem na którego mógł trafić i co najważniejsze, zdecydowanie się nie narzucał. 

Potter pewnie zostałby w swojej głowie zdecydowanie dłużej, gdyby nie poczucie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Jak przy okazji zauważył, czarna, wzmocniona dodatkowym espresso kawa zdążyła pojawić się na stoliku przed nim i pachniała zdecydowanie zachęcająco.

Harry odłożył nadal otwartą książkę na stolik i znad parującego kubka tknięty przeczuciem zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Powoli analizował wszystkie osoby w kawiarni, ale żadna z nich nie wydawała się szczególnie interesująca i już miał z zawodem opuścić wzrok, kiedy przypadkiem natknął się na lodowate spojrzenie szarych oczu lustrujących go z przeciwnego kąta pomieszczenia.

Zanim chłopak rozpoznał szarookiego osobnika musiała minąć dobra chwila, bo Draco Malfoy zdecydowanie nie wyglądał jak szczurowaty nastolatek, którego zapamiętał ze szkoły i raczej nie wspominał z uśmiechem na ustach. Platynowe włosy nadal były nienagannie ułożone, teraz jednak nie wyglądały jak sztywny hełm przyklepany do czaszki połową opakowania lakieru do włosów, a twarz zdecydowanie nabrała powagi. Kości policzkowe jakby się zaostrzyły, oczy stały bardziej błyszczące, a dziecięcy urok zdecydowanie zastąpiła chłodna, arystokratyczna elegancja i Harry musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że Malfoy aktualnie był cholernie przystojny.

Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, z blondyn podchwycił spojrzenie Pottera i niemal momentalnie poderwał się ze swojego fotela ustawionego w przeciwległym końcu pomieszczenia przy okazji chwytając w dłoń przewieszony przez oparcie, czarny płaszcz. Malfoy w pierwszym odruchu skierował swoje kroki do drzwi, w pewnym momencie jednak gwałtownie zawrócił i ku jego zdziwieniu, skierował się do stolika Harryego.

\- Cześć, Potter. - Usłyszał chwilę później Złoty Chłopiec i potrzebował kilku sekund żeby przeanalizować czy przypadkiem nie ma omamów wzrokowych i słuchowych.

\- Witaj, Draco. - Odparł bez zastanowienia, bo już dawno zgubił gdzieś w sobie tą głęboką, niemal irracjonalnie podjudzaną nienawiść do szkolnego wroga, a co za tym idzie, potrzebę zwracania się do niego po nazwisku. - O co chodzi? Bo wiesz, nie wydaje mi się, żebyś nagle poczuł przemożną chęć przyjaźnienia się ze mną.

\- O...nic. - Szybko (za szybko, jak na gust Harryego), odpowiedział były Ślizgon, jakby speszony sposobem, w jaki odpowiedział mu Potter. - Wiesz, po prostu cały czarodziejski świat zastanawia się co się stało ze Złotym Chłopcem od kiedy zniknął po wojnie. Można powiedzieć, że twoja obecność tutaj wydała mi się dość... intrygująca. - Potter zauważył, że z głosu Malfoya zniknęła cała zajadłość i irytująca arogancja, a gdzieś na granicy słyszalności pobrzmiewało autentyczne zainteresowanie.

\- Intrygująca... w takim razie, co robisz tu ty, w mugolskiej kawiarni, w mugolskim Londynie? Od kiedy Malfoyowie pojawiają się w podrzędnych miejscach, takich jak to? - Harry odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, wyraźnie jeszcze bardziej wybijając tym Draco z rytmu.

\- Ja? Nieważne. - Znowu zdecydowanie zbyt szybko odpowiedział Malfoy, a Harry zaczął się zastanawiać czy to nie jest przypadkiem jakaś wyuczona maniera.

\- Wiesz co, Draco? Mam dla ciebie propozycję.. - Potter odczekał chwilę, a kiedy zobaczył ponaglenie w oczach blondyna, dopiero zdecydował się kontynuować. - Szczerość, za szczerość oczywiście. Ja odpowiem ci na ewentualne pytania, ale zadziała to też w drugą stronę, jeśli tylko będę chciał zadać pytanie tobie. Pasuje?

\- Powiedzmy, że możemy spróbować. - Odpowiedział mu Draco po chwili namysłu, a z miny Harryego można było wywnioskować, że w tamtym momencie był z siebie bardzo zadowolony.

\- Cudownie, ale zaczniemy jutro. Dzisiaj mam jeszcze coś ważnego do zrobienia. Jutro o tej samej porze, nie spóźnij się. - Harry nie był pewien czemu rozegrał to tak a nie inaczej, szybko jednak owinął zielony szalik wkoło szyi i zanim Malfoy zdążyłby chociaż zakwestionować jego postanowienie, opuścił kawiarnię.


	2. {2}

Prawda była taka, że Harry niewiele myśląc okłamał Draco tylko i wyłącznie dla dramatycznego efektu. Chłopak nie miał absolutnie nic do roboty, ale z nie do końca znanej mu przyczyny chciał wymusić na Malfoyu kolejene spotkanie, nawet jeśli wymagało to od niego delikatnego nagięcia rzeczywistości. 

Potter tak rzadko napotykał kogoś ze swojej magicznej przeszłości, że zdążył już zapomnieć jak surrealistyczne jest to odczucie. Móc powiedzieć kim się jest. Szczególnie, jeśli napotkana osoba wbrew wszelkim pozorom znała go chyba najdłużej ze wszystkich jeśli wykluczyć z listy Hagrida, Dumbledora i McGonagall. Harry po dziś dzień czasem wspominał w uśmiechem absurdalne spotkanie z Draco u Madame Malkin. Z perspektywy czasu zawsze zastanawiało go, jak bardzo inaczej potoczyłby się jego los gdyby jednak zadecydował, że 11 letni wówczas Draco Malfoy jest warty jego przyjaźni. Kiedy myślał o tym już jako dorosły, sam był zażenowany swoim postępowaniem. Być może i Malfoy był kiedyś okrutnym dupkiem, ale on sam nie był lepszy odtrącając chłopaka bez jakiejkolwiek sposobności do poznania go. A potem było już tylko gorzej, bo kiedy Harry napotkał na swojej drodze Rona tak bardzo zatracił się w jego uznaniu i niemal braterskiej miłości, że przyjął jego poglądy za swoje, niekoniecznie jakkolwiek konfrontując je z prawdą. Bardzo możliwym również był fakt, że to właśnie głównie pod wpływem Wesleya młody Harry odrzucił możliwość zostania wychowankiem domu Slytherina. 

Czy żałował? Bardzo ciężko było mu odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, zważywszy na to jak barwne były jego lata spędzone w Hogwarcie. Potter miał jednak przeczucie, że koniec końców to Draco Malfoy i Pansy Parkinson mogli być przeznaczonymi mu przez los przyjaciółmi, a on w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób odmienił swoje przeznaczenie samym tylko odrzuceniem miejsca w Slytherinie. Podobnie z resztą było z Hermioną, nad której sytuacją Potter zastanawiał się swego czasu bardzo długo. Bo i co Granger i jej niepowtarzalna inteligencja mieliby wspólnego z Gryffindorem? Harry nie wiedział i już prawdopodobnie nigdy miał nie rozwiązać tej zagadki. Wszystko to jednak od zawsze wydawało mu się jednym wielkim dziełem przypadku albo chociaż kosmicznym żartem, który miał wprawić go w konsternację. No i cóż. Udało się.

Chłopak tak bardzo odpłynął w swoich przemyśleniach, że nie zauważył kiedy znalazł się pod drzwiami swojego mieszkania. Kiedy wszedł do środka zauważył, że wszystkie światła są zgaszone, a z żadnego kąta nie dobiega cicha muzyka Depeche Mode, co mogło znaczyć tylko tyle, że jego współlokator prawdopodobnie znowu wyszedł ze swoim chłopakiem i niewielką grupą przyjaciół. 

Potter w pewien sposób mu tego zazdrościł, nie na tyle jednak żeby odczuwał potrzebę wychodzenia z domu na imprezy czy szukania znajomych. Lubił swoje własne towarzystwo, a dwie czy trzy osoby z którymi rozmawiał w swojej pracy jako konserwator zabytków zdecydowanie mu wystarczały. Fascynowały go głównie obrazy i to na nich głównie skupiał swoją uwagę, chociaż zdarzyło mu się też odnowić kilka fresków i asystować introligatorowi w przeprawianiu paru wiekowych woluminów. Harry nie lubił o tym myśleć, ale z racji braku mugolskiego wykształcenia musiał podrobić każdy ze swoich dyplomów, wierzył jednak, że w jego sytuacji było to konieczne. Tryb życia który obrał prawdopodobnie sam w sobie był precedensem, bo niewielu było czarodziejów w historii którzy postanawiali odrzucić swoje dziedzictwo na rzecz niemagicznego życia. On jednak nie widział dla siebie innej opcji na życie w cieniu i bez reporterów Proroka Codziennego zaglądających mu przez szybę każdego poranka. Czasem łapał się na tym, że zastanawiał się czy gdyby był szarym obywatelem niczym nie wyróżniającym się ze społeczności nadal funkcjonowałby jako czarodziej. Ze smutkiem zawsze stwierdzał, że tak. Wbrew wszystkiemu kochał magię i możliwości jakie dawała. Dlatego właśnie zajął się sztuką, uznawał ją niemal za tak samo fascynującą i wszechstronną, a jego małą pasją było odkrywanie, że niektórzy z wielkich twórców byli czarodziejami. Wbrew pozorom miało to sens, bo Harry nigdy nie był w stanie pojąć jak Michał Anioł namalował te cholerne freski w Kaplicy Sykstyńskiej bez pomocy z zewnątrz. Podobnie sytuacja miała się na przykład z Caravaggiem i Hieronimem Boschem. Im dalej jednak Potter drążył, tym więcej odpowiedzi znajdywał i chociaż nie miał potrzeby dzielenia się swoimi odkryciami z nikim innym, zdobywanie nowej wiedzy w tym zakresie sprawiało mu wielką radość. Prawda była jednak taka, że nieważne jak bardzo by się starał, nic nie było w stanie zastąpić mu magii. I to właśnie niewinne wpadnięcie na Dracona Malfoya jak na ironię mu o tym przypomniało.

Kiedy Potter nareszcie znalazł się w swoim pokoju i prawie przypadkowo przewrócił kubek z zimną już kawą, w końcu udało mu wyrwać się ze spirali przemyśleń i skupić się na tym co go otacza. A było tego naprawdę sporo, zważywszy na wszystkie nieskończone prace walające się w każdym kącie oraz obraz, którego restauracją zajmował się aktualnie dumnie stojący na sztaludze w centrum pokoju. Wszystkie te rzeczy, cały ich natłok sprawiały, że chłopak w jakiś dziwny sposób czuł się bezpiecznie, otoczony sztuką z każdej strony. Teraz jednak, kiedy nareszcie znalazł się w znajomej sobie przestrzeni i podlał wszystkie siedem roślinek stojących na parapecie zadecydował, że jedyne co może mu pomóc w tym momencie to bardzo długi sen.

________  
Kiedy Harry obudził się rano pierwsze co zwróciło jego uwagę to zapach dymu papierosowego dochodzący najprawdopodobniej z kuchni, co oznaczało, że jego współlokator już wrócił i jak to miał w zwyczaju rozpoczynał dzień od okrutnie słodkiej kawy z mlekiem i papierosa. Chłopak zwlekł się z łóżka, założył okrągłe okulary na nos i na wpół przytomny podreptał do kuchni. Jak przewidział, Phil siedział przy stole z papierosem w jednej ręce i książką w drugiej, a na jego delikatnej twarzy widać było nieme oburzenie, które prawdopodobnie miało związek z treściami, które właśnie czytał. Chłopak mianowicie aspirował do bycia krytykiem sztuki i chociaż skończył nawet studia w tym kierunku, nadal czasem zachowywał się jakby miał piętnaście lat i pierwszy raz czytał "Buszującego w zbożu". 

\- O, cześć Harry. - Wyrzucił z siebie nagle podnosząc na Pottera niebieskie oczy w momencie, w którym tamten zaczął nalewać wody do czajnika. 

\- Hej. - Odparł tylko ten drugi, wiedząc, że nie musi kontynuować rozmowy bo jego współlokator sam się tym zajmie.

\- Wiedziałeś, że Faulkner dostał Nobla? Bo ja właśnie gdzieś to wyczytałem i po prostu musiałem wrócić do tej książki! - Zaczął mówić chłopak, a kiedy Harry dostrzegł na jej grzbiecie tytuł "Kiedy umieram" wszystko stało się dla niego jasne. - Niesamowite, przysięgam. A ty, co sądzisz?

\- Ciężko mi ocenić, czytałem ją dawno temu - Potter wymigał się zręcznie, chociaż Phil doskonale wiedział, że literatura amerykańska nie ma przed nim tajemnic i prawdopodobnie po prostu chłopak z którym mieszka nie ma ochoty na pogaduszki. 

Mając tą wiedzę wrócił do swojej książki odpalając drugiego papierosa, a Harry zalewając sobie kawę dziękował w duchu wszystkim świętym za tak wspaniałego współlokatora. Ich relacja nie wyglądała może nadzwyczajnie, Phil jednak niebywale skutecznie umiał określić humor Pottera i wyczuć kiedy ten ma, a kiedy nie, ochotę na rozmowę. Zawsze jednak w jakiś dziwny sposób troszczyli się o siebie nawzajem, a co najważniejsze - chłopak nie znał jego historii i myślał, że jest tylko kolejnym dzieciakiem, który chodził kiedyś do szkoły z internatem i znudziło mu się zadowalanie wszystkich wokół. 

A Potter doceniał zarówno swobodę, którą sobie dawali, jak i brak nachalności ze strony chłopaka.

Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi od pokoju, Harry usłyszał pierwsze dźwięki Never Let Me Down Again i lekko uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a potem bardziej z poczucia obowiązku niż faktycznej chęci zajął się obrazem, który miał oddać właścicielowi za niespełna dwa tygodnie. Godziny mijały mu na delikatnych pociągnięciach pędzla i krótkich przerwach na papierosa, a zanim się obejrzał nadeszła pora, w której miał się spotkać z Malfoyem. I poczuł się przerażony na tyle, że prawie został w domu.

Wziął jednak kilka głębokich wdechów podczas wiązania Martensów, a kiedy zarzucił na ramiona czarny prochowiec dotarło do niego, jak absurdalnie będzie wyglądać w towarzystwie Malfoya w swoim czarnym golfie i dżinsach w tym samym kolorze. Uznał jednak, że nie ma już czasu na jakiekolwiek zmiany i niekoniecznie dziarskim krokiem udał się w kierunku kawiarni, a kiedy kończył papierosa przed wejściem, przez jedną z szyb zauważył, że Draco już na niego czekał nerwowo stukając palcami o ciemny blat stołu.


	3. {3}

Draco nie wyglądał tak, jak Harry się tego spodziewał. Chłopak gdzieś zgubił elegancję dnia poprzedniego i tym razem pojawił się w czarnej bluzie z kapturem, na którą narzucił już nieco zużytą ramoneskę. Nie to jednak było najdziwniejsze, a dżinsy z dziurami które Malfoy miał na nogach i, o zgrozo, Martensy w dokładnie takiego samego modelu i koloru co on sam. Jedyne co nie uległo zmianie to jego wyjątkowo przystojna twarz i jasne włosy. Potter nie mógł otrząsnąć się z pierwszego szoku, dlatego przez kilka zdecydowanie zbyt długich sekund stał bez ruchu gapiąc się na Dracona jakby zupełnie stracił zdolność mowy, a przy tym jakiejkolwiek rozsądnej formy komunikacji.

\- Cześć... Harry. - Zaczął w końcu Malfoy i widać było, że samo użycie w stosunku do chłopaka jego imienia było dla niego kamieniem milowy. Harremu jednak pomogło to nareszcie otrząsnąć się z dziwnego stanu, w którym znalazł się na kilka chwil. Zaraz potem niespecjalnie elegancko usiadł na fotelu na przeciwko blondyna, i z udawaną nonszalancją rzucił;

\- Hej, Draco.

\- Od kiedy palisz? - Bezceremonialnie wypalił Malfoy i Harry musiał przyznać, że chłopak zdecydowanie stał się mniej przewidywalny niż pamiętał, bo każde działanie które podejmował od momentu ich pierwszego spotkania bezustannie wprawiało go w zdumienie.

\- Od... dawna? Co to w ogóle za absurdalne pytanie? - Odpowiedział więc pytaniem na pytanie, próbując nie wyglądać na zbitego z tropu.

\- Normalne. - Draco powiedział tylko i chociaż wyglądał jakby skończył myśl, po krótkim namyśle kontynuował; - Żebyś nie myślał, nie oceniam cię. Sam to robię. Mąż mnie nauczył.

\- Mąż? - Tym razem Potter był już poważnie w szoku i sam nie wiedział co zrobić z tą absurdalnie brzmiącą wiadomością. Cholera, byli w tym samym wieku a on nie umiał nawet zadbać o paprotkę, którą dostał w zeszłym roku od Phila na urodziny.

\- Właściwie to były. Od wczoraj. - Niechętnie dopowiedział Malfoy ewidentnie krzywiąc się na myśl o osobie, która teoretycznie powinna być mu najbliższa aż do śmierci.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mając dwadzieścia cztery lata zdążyłeś się już ochajtać, a potem jeszcze rozwieść? Jestem pod wrażeniem. - Odpowiedział Potter, a ostatnie zdanie zdecydowanie nie było kłamstwem.

Mimo teoretycznie niezręcznego tematu, rozmowa układała im się zadziwiająco gładko. Okazało się też, że (ku przerażeniu Pottera) piją dokładnie taką samą kawę, żaden z nich jednak nie skomentował tego zaskakującego faktu. Z racji, że już poprzedniego dnia obiecali sobie szczerość za szczerość, Draco pomimo braku entuzjazmu opowiedział mu o swoim byłym. Okazało się, że facet był francuzem, którego Malfoy poznał bo był synem któregoś z przyjaciół jego matki. Wszystko wyglądało pięknie przez pierwszy rok, potem wzięli szybki ślub w Belgijskim Dinant i wszystko miało być idealne aż do śmierci. Tyle że nie było, bo już chwilę po ślubie prawda wyszła na jaw i okazało się, że wybranek Malfoya był zwyczajnym oszustem łasym na kasę. Clement, bo tak miał na imię były Dracona okazał się być kłamcą liczącym w ich związku tylko na pieniądze, a kiedy dowiedział się, że Malfoy zrzekł się rodowej fortuny pierwszą rzeczą którą zrobił, było zażądanie rozwodu. I tyle było z wielkiej miłosnej historii. Harry był jednak zadowolony z jednego powodu - oficjalne sfinalizowanie rozwodu wyjaśniało różnice w wyglądzie chłopaka na przestrzeni zaledwie doby. Prowokowało też jednak milion innych pytań, przy czym pierwszym z nich było: jakim cudem możliwym było, że Harry nigdy nie zauważył żeby Draco był gejem? Uznał, że nie jest to jednak ani dobry czas ani dobre miejsce na takie pytanie, dlatego pozwolił Malfoyowi przejąć kontrolę nad konwersacją przez zadanie mu kilku pytań.

\- Dlaczego się ukrywasz? - Zapytał od razu blondyn zupełnie prosto z mostu, czując chyba, że po jego historii Harry nie może rościć sobie praw do ukrywania czegokolwiek.

\- Nie ukrywam się. - Odpowiedział mu Potter absolutnie szczerze. - Po prostu unikam środowiska czarodziejów i jak widać całkiem dobrze mi to wychodzi.

\- Ale dlaczego? Przecież jesteś cholernym Wybrańcem, wszyscy cię kochają! - Draco powiedział minimalnie za głośno, a Harry wyłapał, że jedna z dziewczyn siedzących przy sąsiednim stole zwróciła głowę w ich kierunku najpewniej nasłuchując czy może będzie działa się między nimi jakaś dramatyczna kłótnia. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło dlatego wróciła do rozmowy z koleżankami, Potter jednak cały czas czuł się na widoku.

\- Możemy... się przejść? - Zapytał więc zamiast odpowiedzi, a kiedy Draco zamiast mówić cokolwiek podniósł brew do góry w pytającym geście, Harry ruchem głowy wskazał na stolik obok.

\- Oh, jasne. - Malfoy o dziwo od razu zrozumiał o co mu chodzi, a potem zostawił na stole pieniądze za obie ich kawy, szybko rzucając; - Na mój koszt.

Nie minęło nawet kilka minut kiedy oboje stali na zewnątrz i Harry momentalnie pożałował, że nie ma ze sobą szalika. Teraz było już jednak za późno na tego typu dywagacje dlatego chłopak ciaśniej owinął się płaszczem i zaczął machinalnie szukać papierosów w kieszeni. 

\- Naprawdę Potter, mentole? - Z rozbawieniem zauważył Draco, mimo to jednak najpierw odpalił swojego papierosa, a potem podstawił ogień Harremu. 

\- Nie widzę w tym nic śmiesznego. - Z udawaną wzgardą odparł ten drugi. Momentalnie jednak coś innego przykuło jego uwagę, a mianowicie - różnica wzrostu między nimi i to, że żeby spojrzeć Draconowi w twarz musiał zadzierać głowę co niespecjalnie mu się podobało. Malfoy jednak zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi i szybko wrócił do tematu ich poprzedniej rozmowy.

Zgodnie z umową Harry opowiedział mu o swojej dobrowolnej izolacji, mieszkaniu z Philem, a nawet napomknął coś o pracy co zaintrygowało Malfoya bardziej niż mógłby przypuszczać. Nie do końca wydawał się też rozumieć narzekania Harrego na sławę, ale możliwe że była to wina różnicy charakterów. Najbardziej jednak zaskoczyło go to, że Potter nie miał kontaktu ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi ze szkolnych lat i fakt ten wydawał się nie móc przetrzeć sobie szlaku w jego umyśle.

\- Nie rozumiem tego. Zawsze wyglądaliście jakbyście mieli zamieszkać razem i nawzajem wychowywać swoje dzieci. - Podsumował blondyn podejrzliwie patrząc na Harrego.

\- Tak? A w takim razie co stało się z tobą, Zabinim i Parkinson? - Potter odpowiedział mu w podobnym tonie.

\- To inna historia, chociaż muszę przyznać, że wciąż jestem pod wrażeniem spektakularnego coming-outu Pansy i Granger. I mam rozumieć, że o tym też nic nie wiesz? - Zapytał Malfoy gasząc przy tym kolejnego już peta na pobliskim śmietniku. 

Harry jednak nie zdążył nic mu odpowiedzieć, bo w momencie w którym otwierał usta z nieba lunęło. W jednej sekundzie oboje przemokli i chociaż wydawało się to niemożliwe - nawet włosy Dracona przestały być idealne. Potter dał sobie na namysł całe trzy sekundy, a potem niemal krzycząc żeby przebić się przez wiatr poinformował Malfoya, że idą do niego.

Czy rozsądnym posunięciem było zapraszanie do domu osoby, którą aktualnie ledwo znał, a która przez lata uznawana była za jego szkolnego wroga numer jeden? Absolutnie nie. Harry jednak wbrew wszystkiemu co o nim mówiono, nie miał ani krzty zdrowego rozsądku i fakt, że przeżył dwadzieściakilka lat bez większych uszczerbków na zdrowiu zdecydowanie był godny podziwu.


	4. {4}

Kiedy niedługo potem oboje wpadli do mieszkania Harrego, deszczówka dosłownie kapała z ich ubrań i włosów mocząc drewniane panele. W mieszkaniu było zdecydowanie za cicho, co oznaczać mogło tylko jedno - Phil był nieobecny, chociaż znając chłopaka był on bardziej przygotowany niż Harry na zmienną pogodę i najzwyczajniej w świecie miał ze sobą parasol. 

Jeśli jednak Potter miał być ze sobą szczery - nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia jak powinien zachować się w swojej obecnej sytuacji, bo dopiero po fakcie dotarło do niego że właśnie stoją z Malfoyem w jego przedpokoju, przemoczeni do ostatniej suchej nitki i cała ta sytuacja wykracza bardzo daleko poza zasięg jego zdolności interpersonalnych. Jego obecnej sytuacji nie poprawiał też fakt, że Draco pomimo absolutnego przemoczenia i głębokich cieni pod oczami, na które zwrócił uwagę dopiero teraz, wyglądał zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze.

\- Rozbieraj się. - Wypalił więc Harry niewiele myśląc, a kiedy dotarło do niego co właśnie powiedział, zasłonił sobie usta dłonią (chociaż miał ochotę wepchnąć ją sobie do gardła) i szybko podjął nieudolną próbę ratowania swojej godności; - To znaczy, no wiesz, bo zmokliśmy...

\- Ciesz się, że nie widziałeś swojej własnej miny, bo zdecydowanie była to najzabawniejsza rzecz jaka spotkała mnie w tym tygodniu. - Skwitował tylko Malfoy i bezpardonowo zaczął ściągać z siebie poszczególne sztuki odzieży. 

Koniec końców Draco już po kilku chwilach stał przed nim tylko w czarnym podkoszulku i dżinsach, a Harry przez kilka długich sekund nie mógł przywrócić w swojej głowie spokoju na widok pokaźnej liczby tatuaży które ciągnęły się u Malfoya praktycznie przez całą długość rąk, zahaczając przy tym o plecy i klatkę piersiową. Chcąc tego czy nie, zauważył też dziesiątki blizn rozsianych po widocznych miejscach na ciele Draco, w których tworzeniu niechybnie miał swój udział. Uznał jednak, że to jeszcze nie czas ani miejsce żeby powracać z chłopakiem do tego drażliwego tematu. Najbardziej imponujące było jednak to jak dobrze ktoś poradził sobie z przystrojeniem Mrocznego Znaku kilkunastoma narcyzami tak, że ze strasznego reliktu przeszłości stał się on niemal dziełem sztuki. Potter nie był jednak najlepszy w ukrywaniu swoich intencji, dlatego właśnie całkiem otwarcie gapił się na swojego gościa podczas gdy w dłoniach trzymał ręcznik, który właśnie miał mu wręczyć. 

\- To na cześć Matki. - Rzucił tylko krótko wskazując palcem na kwiaty znajdujące się na przedramieniu tym samym odpowiadając na niezadane jeszcze pytanie i przy okazji wytrącając Harrego z otępienia, w którym znalazł się przez kilka zdecydowanie zbyt długich chwil. 

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się dojść do siebie, Potter w końcu wykrzesał z siebie resztki dobrego zachowania i zaprosił Malfoya do kuchni, w której mimo względnego porządku nadal na blatach odstawione było zbyt wiele kubków z niedopitą kawą czy herbatą, a popielniczka na stole ewidentnie potrzebowała odświeżenia. Chłopak przez chwilę zmieszał się kiedy mimowolnie przypomniał sobie w jakich warunkach dorastał Draco i że warunki, w których mieszka wydadzą mu się żałosne. Szybko upomniał jednak samego siebie, że to już nie była ta sama osoba którą znał ze szkolnych lat (a czynsz jaki musieli płacić z Philem za wynajem tego miejsca i tak był horrendalnie wysoki). Z rozbawieniem i pewną dozą czułości zauważył też, że na lodówce jego współlokator zostawił karteczkę, na której napisał, że zostawia mu połowę swojej pizzy i prawdopodobnie nie wróci tego dnia na noc. Ich relacja była dziwna, ale w jakiś nieco abstrakcyjny i charakterystyczny tylko dla nich sposób troszczyli się o siebie nawzajem. 

Kiedy parę minut później Harry zrobił im obu po dużym kubku białej herbaty i usiadł przy stole, Malfoy niewiele myśląc od razu wrócił do tematu, który musieli porzucić przez nagłe problemy pogodowe.

\- No, więc? Co się stało z Boskim Trio? - Zapytał bezpardonowo, ogrzewając sobie przy tym palce na kubku jakby było to jedyne źródło ciepła, którego miałby doświadczyć przez najbliższe kilka dni.

Zgodnie z umową więc Harry odpowiedział i z nieznanych sobie do końca przyczyn w swojej historii zagłębił się w dużo większe detale niż początkowo planował. Opowiedział Malfoyowi jak nie mógł dogadać się z Ronem jeśli chodziło o jego dalsze życie poza błyskiem fleszy i tym, jak przestali się rozumieć po wszystkich tragediach które spotkały ich podczas wojny, szczególnie dramatycznej śmierci jednego z bliźniaków Weasley. Cała rodzina wtedy jakby zapadła się w sobie, a Ron na pewnym etapie zaczął znajdywać tylko w przelotnych znajomościach i szklankach pełnych wódki. Koniec końców udało mu się jednak opamiętać i ostatkiem sił związał się z Lavender, Harry nie wiedział jednak o nim nic więcej, a na odbudowę ich relacji chyba żadna ze stron nie miała siły ani ochoty. Z Hermioną sytuacja miała się zgoła inaczej, przez bardzo długi czas utrzymywali regularny kontakt. Widywali się w kawiarniach albo szli razem na drinka, z czasem jednak Granger skupiła się na pracy (i jak się potem okazało - relacji z Pansy Parkinson), a Harry chyba stał się dla niej żywym przypomnienie o wszelkich traumach które przeżyła, bo ich rozmowy stopniowo stawały się coraz chłodniejsze, niemal służbowe, aż doszli do momentu w którym byli teraz - kilku grzecznościowych listów w ciągu roku, które w życiu któregokolwiek z nich nie zmieniały absolutnie nic. 

\- Czyli to jednak mógł być on. - Draco wymamrotał do siebie pod nosem podnosząc przy tym brew z rozmawieniem.

\- Słucham? - Brak zrozumienia ze strony Pottera był całkiem oczywisty, Malfoy jednak postanowił odczekać kilka długich sekund z odpowiedzią w między czasie popijając nadal jeszcze ciepłą herbatę i odpalając papierosa srebrnym Zippo. 

\- Weasley. Spotkałem go kiedyś w barze na West Endzie kompletnie nawalonego jak startował na raz do jakiejś dziewczyny i chłopaka. Uznałem jednak że to nie może być on, no bo przecież ludzie jego pokroju nie zachowują się w ten sposób. - Odpowiedział bez zawahania, a kiedy zobaczył że rewelacja ta nie zrobiła na Potterze wrażenia, dodał jeszcze tylko: - I wiesz co było w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze? Że mu się udało i niedługo potem wyszli w trójkę.

Na to wyznanie Harremu nie pozostało nic innego niż niekontrolowane parsknięcie śmiechem pod nosem, a kiedy tylko się opanował, przeprosił Malfoya na chwilę i skierował kroki w stronę swojego pokoju. Szczerze mówiąc sam nie do końca wiedział czemu to zrobił i czemu stało się to tak nagle, ale chyba była mu potrzebna chwila w samotności na pozbieranie myśli i przetrawienie tego nowego, nieznanego obrazu Draco który teraz pojawiał się przed nim jakby poznawał osobę którą widzi pierwszy raz w życiu. Bez ruchu stał więc na środku pokoju bezwiednie oddając się myślom, aż w końcu usłyszał ciche pukanie i uchylające się drzwi.

\- Nic ci nie jest? Zniknąłeś paręnaście minut temu, i wiesz, nie chce się narzucać ale uznałem, że sprawdzę co z tobą i... Oboże, ale tu pięknie. - Harry nie do końca rozumiał przekaz, który właśnie dotarł do jego uszu dlatego obrócił się w kierunku Malfoya, który stał w progu z szeroko otwartymi oczami i widać było, że ogarnia go głęboka fascynacja. - Ja... mogę wejść?

Harry niewiele myśląc przytaknął, chociaż widok Draco Malfoya w jego najintymniejszej życiowej przestrzeni przez chwilę napawał go lękiem. Nie wiedział też co aż tak zachwyciło blondyna, chociaż kiedy stanął z boku próbując nabrać perspektywy ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że przestrzeń w której żył na co dzień i na którą niespecjalnie zwracał uwagę wyglądała trochę jak małe muzeum które udało mu się stworzyć na niespełna trzydziestu metrach. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak żeby łóżko, które znajdowało się pod oknem cały czas było niepościelone, sztaluga stała w centralnej części pomieszczenia zupełnie bez ładu i składu, a ciężkie, dębowe biurko było zastawione tubami z farbami przemieszanymi z książkami, które zaczął, ale nigdy nie skończył czytać. Przestrzeń była dziwna i absurdalna, zupełnie jak sam Harry, ale też tworzyła niesamowitą harmonię wytworzoną na przykład przez obecność granatowego fotela stojącego w kącie nad którym nachylała się szara, stojąca lampa, a na ścianach wisiały obrazy, z których Potter był najbardziej dumny. Pod ścianą stało też kilka teczek z pracami i pare z nich rozstawionych w absolutnie losowych miejscach pomieszczenia. Wszystko to powinno być ciężkie i przytłaczające, jakimś cudem jednak Malfoy wyglądał jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu mógł swobodnie oddychać, a reprodukcja "Stworzenia Adama" Michała Anioła, którą Potter namalował na płótnie niemal tak dużym jak oryginał wydawała się ostatecznie skraść jego serce bo stał bez słowa i wyglądał przy tym jakby on sam był postacią, która właśnie wyszła z ram jednego z obrazów.


End file.
